Le Casse tête
by SisYa-wa
Summary: OS DemRoku Day 2017. Demyx Kapélo est le meilleur chapelier, sinon le seul, de la Ville du Train. Mais voilà qu'un jour rentre dans son magasin une tête impossible à coiffer... (DemRoku/UA)


_Note :_ Joyeux DemRoku Day ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce pairing, et une certaine demoiselle m'a refilé un coup de pouce inspiré. Je l'aime très fort. Enfin, n'hésitez pas à écouter ce texte léger avec la valse thème du Château Ambulant, excellent film des Studios Ghibli. Croyez moi, l'ambiance sera idéale, aha.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! Ya.

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura.**

* * *

 **Le Casse tête**

Demyx Kapélo virevolta au-devant de son comptoir lorsqu'il entendit tintinnabuler la cloche d'or de sa boutique.

D'un pas leste, il vint lui-même ouvrir la porte, dansant entre les nombreuses dames qui formaient comme des pompons de couleurs autour des cintres de sa boutique, déplaçant continuellement l'air imprégné de leur parfum de sable, d'orange, de soleil chaud et de camomille, avec parfois un doux mélange de thé vert, de vanille sauvage et de jasmin.

Demyx était le meilleur, sinon l'unique chapelier de la Ville du Train. Il avait installé son petit commerce dans un minuscule compartiment d'acier qu'il avait recouvert d'une toile piquée d'étoiles argentées, puis tapissé avec ses derniers fonds d'un velours bleu comme une nuit d'été.

Dans les compartiments d'à côté se trouvaient une boulangerie, une vendeuse de cintres et un alchimiste dont les potions douteuses attiraient une clientèle plus fortunée, mais Demyx s'en foutait. Lui n'avait qu'une fenêtre, une pièce remplie de mannequins à chapeaux et des cintres attachés aux allures de serpentins colorés, avec une petite buvette et une couchette qui lui servait d'arrière-boutique autant que de lit. Il était très heureux comme ça.

Du moment qu'il pouvait vivre, danser et coudre, Demyx Kapélo était heureux.

La Ville du Train était, comme son nom l'indique, une ville miniature installée sur un circuit de train fermé. Elle n'avait de cesse de tourner, perdue dans une valse éternelle, et il était très difficile de savoir quel pays elle se mettrait tout à coup à traverser, en dépit de la mélodie gracieuse que laissait s'envoler son sifflet. C'était la ville mouvante des artistes, des saltimbanques, des magiciens, une cité qui avait loisir de disparaitre des cartes et des lignes lorsqu'on venait par mégarde à en oublier ou à en méconnaitre les horaires, ces dernières étant déterminées par la gigantesque locomotive en forme de sablier placée juste au bout du train.

La plupart du temps les acheteurs venaient de la ville elle-même, mais il arrivait parfois que les derniers rares voyageurs du monde osent attraper au vol les barres transparentes qui dépassaient des wagons. On payait à l'entrée en offrant un poème sur l'envie du voyage et on s'accrochait bien aux tiges en recevant son ticket, les pieds étonnamment suspendus dans un vide solide dont il fallait supposer l'existence en marchant. Les initiés grimpaient rapidement quelques marches et ouvraient ensuite une des portes dont on sentait les accrocs de métal au toucher, pénétrant ainsi dans la Ville du Train.

Bien sûr, il fallait prendre connaissance des arrêts de la Ville et savoir quels endroits fréquenter pour ne pas se tromper de wagon de destination, mais nul doute qu'une partie de la population mondiale avait accès à ces informations par le bouche à oreille.

Ça avait été le cas de Demyx, qui avait tout quitté pour ouvrir sa chapellerie au milieu de cette ville si particulière.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, le jeune chapelier fut ravi de voir une nouvelle tête. Et diable, quelle nouvelle tête ! Si sa clientèle était principalement féminine, il avait rarement l'occasion de coiffer des hommes pareils. Celui qui le salua à l'entrée était un tout petit jeune homme à la peau de pêche, habillé d'un costume vert bouteille. Il portait une petite sacoche à violon et des chaussures de cuir rondes, ainsi qu'une cravate noire qui relevait la teinte pâle de son visage clair. Un visage un peu fermé, pas tout à fait timide, où Demyx put remarquer un nez mutin et une bouche rouge, des joues pleines et des sourcils froncés.

Au milieu de tout ça baignait le lac de deux yeux bleu marine assombris d'une coiffure improbable, couleur blond cendrée. Lorsque le client s'approcha, essoufflé, Demyx se demanda si on n'y avait pas ajouté de l'essence de poussière. A bien y réfléchir, on aurait dit que non.

─ Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il, enjoué, en soutenant le petit blond alors que le train s'ébranlait dans un pic de vitesse.

Ledit blond s'autorisa un sourire en plaçant sa veste de costume sur son épaule, jaugeant d'un coup d'œil la taille et la clientèle de l'atypique magasin. Puis ses prunelles lumineuses se posèrent sur Demyx, et il répondit doucement :

─ Vous êtes Demyx Kapélo ? Je m'appelle Roxas, et un ami m'a parlé de votre magasin. Il se trouve que je cherche un chapeau.

Demyx lui rendit un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Quelque chose était en train de comprimer son cœur, comme une fleur qui éclos, et il invita naturellement Roxas à venir danser au milieu des dames, de leurs parfums et de leurs manteaux, déambulant gracieusement entre les cintres et les conversations, conseillant une demoiselle au passage, rigolant à la blague d'une autre.

Ils finirent enfin par arriver près des mannequins à chapeaux, et Demyx lâcha la petite main du blondin en saluant élégamment. Il avait affaire à un très bon danseur et dans l'attitude de Roxas se cachait un grand éclat de rire qu'il s'empressa d'imprégner dans son cerveau, au risque de ne jamais pouvoir l'oublier.

Qui a envie d'oublier ce genre de choses, de toute façon ?

─ Vous savez Roxas, les chapeaux sont ma spécialité. Vous venez d'ailleurs ?

─ Ca se pourrait, répondit Roxas en se délestant de sa veste, qu'il accrocha à un des cintres porte manteaux. Mais croyez-moi ou non, jusqu'ici personne n'a réussi à me coiffer !

Demyx sourit de plus belle, appréciant les fluctuations de défi dans la voix de son invité. C'est vrai qu'avec une coiffure comme la sienne…

─ Challenge accepté, déclara-t-il avec ardeur, dévoilant par la même toute sa collection de couvre-chefs.

Le blond resta bouche bée. Il y avait devant ses yeux des toques en velours, des chapeaux faits de fleurs et de satin, des voilettes en dentelle, des chapeaux en feutre, des coiffes d'ailes de papillons, quelques armilles et attifets, des bagnolettes, des bachis à pompons, des barrettes, nombre de bérets en laine de couleur tricotée, plusieurs bicornes et bonnets, d'immenses capelines de plumes à l'aspect cotonneux, des chapeaux anglais à bords brodés qui côtoyaient plusieurs chaperons et chapkas aux teintes acidulées, autres clops, chèches et Sarrets, et puis des escoffions de perles, des fichus, des foulards, des fedoras, ainsi que mille autre autours aux aspects d'apparats.

Si l'on remontait le regard on voyait accrochés au mur de tapisserie bleu plusieurs hauts de forme en tube, des chapeaux de fée en forme de pain de sucre, une coiffe qui ressemblait à un précieux Némès, plusieurs chapeaux cosmopolites plus ou moins achevés ainsi qu'une incroyable liste de bijoux de tête.

Et encore, Roxas se sentait bien incapable de décrire tout le reste.

─ S'il n'y a rien qui me va là-dedans alors je veux bien devenir vendeur de glaces à l'eau de mer, souffla le blond, impressionné, en pivotant vers Demyx, les yeux toujours scotchés à l'étalage de chapeaux.

Le chapelier, pas peu fier, exécuta une gracieuse révérence.

─ A votre service !

Sur quoi ils démarrèrent l'essayage, et Roxas se dit que pour un chapelier, ce bel homme excentrique était surement le seul type de la Ville du Train à ne pas porter une de ces créations. Et c'était bien dommage parce que tout en lui avait quelque chose de joyeux, au-delà du charmant, et que tous les chapeaux du monde auraient probablement pu lui aller comme un gant.

Tout au long du manège, Roxas se retint de rire. Autour de lui Demyx avait l'air d'exécuter une parade amoureuse, tournant sans s'arrêter pour replacer une mèche, virevoltant à la manière d'un danseur étoile en attrapant casquettes, bonnets et chapeaux. Il venait les déposer comme une plume sur sa tête puis les ajustait légèrement du pouce avant de les ôter un par un, indécis, tournoyant vers un mannequin, rangeant un cintre, désormais indifférent à la boutique qui se vidait, tout entier dans sa tâche.

Roxas s'amusa de le voir prendre autant la chose à cœur et, jusqu'à tard le soir, le détailla du regard, se tordant parfois le cou pour l'apercevoir, plaisantant de son propre reflet que l'autre lui offrait au travers d'un miroir.

Après des heures et des heures d'essayage, le chapelier craqua, à bout. Ils étaient devenus très bons amis en un temp record −sûrement car la difficulté apporte son lot d'empathie−, et Roxas se rapprocha de Demyx, posant une main sur son épaule.

─ Tu sais, ce n'est pas bien grave. Tu n'y peux rien si je n'ai pas une tête à chapeaux, Demyx.

Planté devant son étalage, le modiste eut une grimace. Puis il se tourna vers Roxas.

− Désolé, j'en fais une affaire personnelle. T'as jamais eu envie de faire plaisir à quelqu'un, de façon stupide mais extraordinaire ? Je crois que c'est ce qui est en train de m'arriver.

Roxas ébouriffa ses cheveux, un peu surpris, presque attendri.

─ On peut pas de dire que je sois facile à coiffer non plus. Merci d'avoir essayé.

Soudain, quelque chose s'illumina sur la figure de Demyx, et il fila comme le vent vers sa minuscule arrière-boutique, laissant le voyageur planté au milieu d'une pile de couvre chefs bariolés.

─ Je sais ! Je sais !

Avec une frénésie hors du commun, le chapelier se mit à chantonner en récupérant çà et là différentes matières d'assemblage, passant sous le nez de Roxas à plusieurs reprises, puis l'attirant avec lui dans sa course. Au bout d'un moment il sortit même pour aller demander conseil à l'alchimiste voisin, et Roxas s'interrogea sur la nature d'une telle agitation.

Lorsque Demyx revint avec une petite fiole blanche dans les mains et l'air on ne peut plus heureux, la curiosité du voyageur atteint son paroxysme. Dans l'air flottait une étrange odeur de pluie et de magie. Le chapelier tourna la pancarte de la boutique, qui indiquait : « Fermée pour cause de dodo. »

─ Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Demyx lui sourit, et lui ordonna de fermer les yeux.

─ Oh mec, ça va être tellement cool, murmura-t-il d'une voix vibrante.

Roxas, happé par sa joie communicative, s'exécuta. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce que préparait le chapelier, après une heure à tourner en rond comme ça…

─ Tstst Roxas, on ne triche pas !

Le blond s'agita un peu, mais ne broncha pas. Tout proche de lui il pouvait sentir le souffle de Demyx qui s'était approché, le bruissement des tissus lorsqu'il tendit le bras au milieu de ses créations pour attraper quelque chose, son rire dissimulé lorsqu'il ouvrit le petit flacon avec un « plop » à l'étonnante sonorité.

─ Tu es prêt ? Je dois encore faire une petite chose, pour créer le chapeau parfait.

Roxas hocha la tête lentement. Alors, d'un mouvement spontané, Demyx se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le contact léger de ses lèvres fit tressaillir Roxas, qui manqua d'ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder. C'était la première fois qu'on l'embrassait, il aurait bien aimé savoir à quoi ressemblait la figure de l'autre, mais il se retint : il ne voulait pas gâcher la surprise. Ce court échange créa une sorte de petit courant électrique entre eux, à mi-chemin entre la pluie de plumes et le piquant d'une brûlure. Le blondinet avait l'impression d'avoir laissé échapper quelque chose hors de lui, mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi, et cela fit vibrer une sourde mélopée sous sa peau.

Après un court moment où le chapelier chuchota une incantation contre sa bouche, Roxas se détendit. Le timbre de Demyx avait pris des intonations de berceuse, et il s'apprêtait à s'endormir debout quand tout à coup, une puissante explosion retentie, suivit d'un bruit de verre brisé. Il avait pu percevoir la lumière aveuglante à travers ses paupières frémissantes et son cœur s'était mis à cogner jusque dans son ventre.

─ Demyx, que… commença-t-il, inquiet.

─ Ca y est !

Roxas ouvrit les yeux, pas très sûr de lui et, après s'être réaccoutumé à la lumière, fixa le chapelier qui se tenait raide comme un piquet, l'air à l'ouest.

Puis il partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

Demyx savoura l'espace d'un instant la mélodie de la voix du blond, puis se mit à rire avec lui jusqu'à en avoir des crampes d'estomac. L'explosion avait soufflée une partie de sa coiffure désordonnée et il se savait le visage noirci par la déflagration, mais il tenait serré entre ses paumes ce qu'il avait espéré depuis que Roxas était là. Et il avait même réussi à lui voler un baiser, alors bon…

Demyx se dit qu'il faisait vraiment un beau métier.

Et que la somme qu'il devait désormais à son voisin de compartiment allait lui trouer le cul sur au moins neuf ans.

Une fois que leur hilarité se fut estompée, le chapelier se racla la gorge, un peu plus sérieux.

─ Est-ce que tu m'permet, monsieur le voyageur ?

Un énième sourire fleuri sur le visage de Roxas. Un sourire sincère.

─ Bien sûr.

Alors enfin, le chapelier, après avoir effectué un petit tour sur lui-même, déposa sur la tête du blond le fruit de tous leurs efforts.

Il y eu silence ému, aérien comme du coton, puis Demyx parla.

─ Il te va à merveille.

Roxas jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir, et les mots lui manquèrent pour décrire le résultat. Même la notion de perfection n'était pas suffisante pour mettre des mots sur ce qu'il portait, tant le chapeau seyait à sa silhouette. Ses cheveux pleins d'épis n'étaient même plus un problème. Il hocha la tête, la gorge nouée, et, heureux d'un accord tacite, enlaça Demyx.

─ Merci, souffla-t-il dans son cou. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire mieux, j'ai bien fait de venir ici.

Le cœur de Demyx fit un bon dans sa poitrine, et il se dégagea doucement.

─ Un mélange de chaque fil sur une année, quelques cheveux pris sur les chapeaux essayés, de l'essence de lune et un baiser. La formule ne marche que si vous n'avez aucune mauvaise intention. Ça déchire, pas vrai ?

Roxas hocha la tête avant de soulever son chapeau, dans une malicieuse révérence.

─ Mais parfaitement. Maintenant que je peux faire ça, tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse ?

Demyx regarda autour de lui. Il faisait nuit, et seul le ronron perpétuel de la Ville du Train venait troubler le silence qui enveloppait désormais la petite boutique.

Il lui offrit sa main.

─ Avec joie, Roxas. Avec joie.

Le chapelier amorça le premier pas.

─ Tu sais ce que tu veux faire ensuite, paré de la sorte ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

Le petit blond passa sa main autour de sa taille et lui répondit, le plus simplement du monde :

─ Peut être m'installer ici pour vendre des glaces à l'eau de mer. J'en ai assez, des voyages.

* * *

Taa-daa ! J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu, à très vite pour un nouveau chapitre de The 13th Dawn. Ya.


End file.
